Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: A quick oneshot about how Nala and Chumvi make Simba jealous enough to inspire love  The Lone Wolf is back dear readers!


**Disclaimer: The usual bollocks**

**Awooooooooo! The Lone Wolf is back dear readers been busy with another fiction area but here is a soft fluffy one shot for all my loyal fans out there! I'll be back again soon after this with a chaptered fiction dear readers until then enjoy!**

Don't Go Breaking My Heart

The rumour that was caroming around the savannah was that Nala had a crush on the Prince. As usual the rumour had started because the pair spent more and more time in each others company and even if they were unaware of the fact flirted regularly.

Simba and Nala had been best friends for the best part of their lives now, Simba stuck up for Nala and Nala was always there to comfort Simba when his heart was broken.

They were each others cornerstones, the support of their lives. In effect Nala couldn't live without Simba and vice versa.

But the two friends had been finding themselves flustered around each other lately, Simba had lusted after girls before but he had never thought he would fall for simple Nala.

Nala knew she was plain; the other girls were much prettier than she was, but she was happy. Her one and only boyfriend in the past had been Chumvi. He had broken it off with her because he no longer had feelings for her and the two had become good friends.

Now Chumvi had known of Nala's long term crush on her other best friend. He knew that she was currently going through hell trying to get the ignorant prince to notice her. For this to happen Chumvi had concocted a plan to force his attention.

"I don't know Chumvi it's like betraying his trust" Nala complained worriedly when Chumvi explained to her the basics.

"Nahh it's just going to show to him that you care about him because you went to so much effort to get him to notice you" Nala blushed but bit her lip worriedly.

"But I don't want to force him to pay attention to me" Nala added.

"Nala please how many times have you seen him get his heart broken?" Nala was stumped.

"How many times will you break his heart?" Chumvi asked.

"Never!" Nala demanded.

"How many times can you watch him go through that hell?" Again Nala had her answer ready.

"No more!" Defeated Nala relented and agreed to the plan.

The plan was simple Nala would pretend to be dating Chumvi again, Chumvi being Simba's best male friend could then find out his reaction to the news, if all went well then Simba would get jealous and become angry, until Nala told him the plan.

If things went badly and Simba paid no attention then nothing had been lost.

The timing was awful for Simba to turn up suddenly.

"Hey guys what are you whispering about?" he asked curiously. Immediately colour rushed into Nala's cheeks.

"Ooh Simba! We were just getting back together" Nala exclaimed forgetting her earlier commitment.

"Oh? You and Chumvi?" Simba asked his voice eerily calm.

"Yep" Chumvi piped up happily taking note of Simba's sudden drop in mood.

"Oh well…um good luck" he said turning his back on the two his ears flattening.

Nala made a move forwards to comfort him but was blocked by Chumvi's paw.

"Wait not yet" he said firmly.

"Why not he looks upset about something" Nala stated worriedly, ignoring her lapse of ignorance towards the situation Chumvi patiently explained.

"He's just had some bad news and needs some time alone, we need to break up in front of him and make him feel good about himself"

Nala shook her head.

"We don't even know if he has feelings for me" Nala responded. Finally Chumvi snapped.

"Look at the way he left, it was straight after you told him that you and me were getting back together, he's jealous he likes you!" Nala stood gobsmacked.

"But he's too shy to ask you out straight away so we need to prod him that way" Chumvi continued.

Nala was dazed her head was spinning violently.

"He likes me?" she asked herself. A goofy grin spread across her muzzle.

"He likes me?" she repeated.

Chumvi rolled his eyes.

"Urgh come on Nala you're blanking again" Nala looked at Chumvi blushing with her eyes glassy.

"Do you really think he likes me?" Chumvi narrowed his eyes peeved that it had taken her so long to realise this.

"Yes Nala now come on before we miss him!" The fake couple ran to Pride Rock and slowly entered the den. Simba was glaring at Chumvi his ears still flat.

Nala stuck her head out from behind Chumvi and grinned stupidly, Simba's cheeks flushed red for a second before he hid behind his friends.

Nala turned to Chumvi.

"I can't go through with this I don't want to lie to him anymore" Chumvi blinked.

"I want to tell him the truth…..now I can't see him suffer anymore." Nala demanded stubbornly.

"Ok then" Chumvi relented and guided Nala towards the golden cub. Golden cub was a slightly inaccurate description for the young cub that usually had golden fur, right now however his face was bright red and very little could be seen of the rest of his body as he had curled up tightly.

Presumably out of nerves Nala blurted out random streams of information that lingered in her mind.

"Chumvi wants to go out with you!" confusion followed the said statement.

"Erm what?" both Chumvi and Simba cried in unison.

"Oh I mean….erm…erm" Nala bounced from one foot to the next as though she needed to pee, her face was a bloody red and her mind was not working.

Then finally the inevitable happened and Nala really did have to pee, she excused herself hurriedly and raced off for privacy.

"Erm Simba I think what Nala meant to say was that me and her, we aren't getting back together. It was a plan to make you jealous."

Simba blinked his rage ebbing away slowly.

"Why would you want to make me jealous?" Simba asked incredulously.

"Because she likes you and we just wanted you to ask her out….both of us wanted you to ask her out" Chumvi finished.

Simba grinned stupidly.

"She likes me?" Chumvi rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't you start that just go ask her"

And so Simba set off to ask out the love of his life.

Years passed and King Simba stood atop Pride Rock with his mate Queen Nala and thought back to that day.

Chumvi had long since passed away and his litter of cubs had grown into strong teenagers.

No hearts had been broken since that day but many were left to break in the circle of life.

**Awooooooooo! A rather weird and quick fiction I know but I'm between stories right now! I'll be posting a new fiction up soon and with the usual twists and turns you can expect from The Lone Wolf! Hope you enjoyed my comeback one shot look out for more! Awooooooo!**


End file.
